Webcam
by fearlessgoddess2
Summary: Sam and Dean get a call from an old friend. One-shot. I don't actually go into the hunt, decided not to, but I wanted to post this cause I liked how it came out. T to be safe.


**I just made this one shot because I wanted to bring Kathleen back. Thought it'd be cool. I didn't actually go into the hunt after, but I liked this, so I thought I'd post it. Hope you like!**

**Reviews are like chocolate!**

**Webcam**

Sam startled as his phone started vibrating in his pocket, jarring him from sleep.

"Hey, jumpy," Dean said, glancing over to him, tearing his gaze away from the TV.

Sam blinked his way out of sleep and glanced at the clock; 8:53 PM. Not exactly panic-phone-call time. He figured any phone call _could_ be bad news, but he always escalated it between the hours of midnight and seven AM. He took out his cell, blinked once at the unfamiliar number, and answered. "Yeah?"

"Hello, is this Sam Winchester?"

Sam narrowed his eyes, sitting up straight. For someone to know his real name like this, that meant it had to do with a referral usually. "Who's asking?"

"Ah, this is Deputy Sheriff Kathleen Hudak. A few years back your brother helped me out with a case in Hibbing, Minnesota? A family who was hunting humans for sport? Pretended to be a cop to get an in with me? You remember that?"

Sam grimaced slightly at the memory, scratching his head. "Yeah, of course." He paused. "Wait, Kathleen? You were…."

"I have to confess that I didn't actually cross you boys off my list of interesting cases to pursue after you left walking down that road that night. You've been kind of an interest of mine."

Sam pursed his lips, glancing over to Dean, mild worry in his expression. "Alright. And? What'd you find?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot. But I can tell you one thing. If people are being hurt or killed for some strange, unstoppable reason that law enforcement can't figure out, and it makes less than no sense, you boys tend to surface, and the deaths stop. That's what I've got."

Sam blinked again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Have to say that's a response we rarely get from law enforcement," he said.

"Law enforcement? Sammy, who the hell is that?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed, turning off the television.

Sam moved the receiver to his jacket. "Kathleen Hudak. Helped her out in Minnesota. The Bender family?"

Dean blinked, turning his eyes back to the blank TV. "Wow." He narrowed his eyes, looking back to Sam. "How'd she get our number?"

Sam brought the phone back to his mouth. "Yeah, how did you get our number?" he asked.

"I'm a cop, Sam. Give me some credit," she told him. Sam shrugged. "I called you for a reason. I need some advice. You have internet access?"

"Ah…yeah…." Sam's voice trailed off as he went to the table where his laptop was positioned. He sat in front of it, pressing the button to take it off standby. "Hold on…." Sam waited for it to boot up and typed in his password, opening an Internet Explorer screen. "Alright. Where am I going?"

"First dash kill dot com," she told him. Sam narrowed his eyes curiously as Dean wandered over and he typed it in, pressing Enter. He waited as the page loaded. "This is going to be a little gruesome, just so you know."

"Well we kind of specialize in gruesome," Sam replied in a low voice. The only thing that popped up in the page was a video. He pressed the Play button and his eyebrows rose at what he saw.

"Kathleen called us to have us watch porn?" Dean asked, deadpan.

The two boys watched the young man and woman having sex in the bed, the camera positioned on a shelf to the right. They stared intently, looking around the screen for any clues to why they were watching the video. As soon as the 'porn' part was over, Sam watched the young man as he shifted his position on the bed, opening his bedside table drawer, and taking out a knife.

"Ah crap," Dean muttered.

He leapt on the girl, stabbing her in the chest, over and over, utter shock on her face as blood poured from her wounds.

"Damn," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Kathleen replied, leaning back in her desk chair. "So listen, I needed to ask you—."

"Wait," Sam said quickly, leaning forward toward the laptop screen.

"Hold on a sec," Dean said almost at the same time.

"You see that?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded as the video stopped, once the man in the film turned the camera off. "Yeah, play it back. Freeze it." Sam did as he was told. "There."

Sam sighed. "That tells us a lot. Okay. What was your question, Kathleen?" he asked.

"Ah…this was the first video. There are two more. I can show you those too if you want. They finally caught up with this guy, but while they were in pursuit of the suspect, they shot at him and nothing happened. Barely a flinch. Now the guy that shot the suspect is a good friend of mine. He says he is _sure _that his bullets hit this guy. Even if he was wearing Kevlar though, it should have done something. I'd like to know if you have any idea why it didn't before we go after him again."

"We do," Sam replied. "He's not human."

Kathleen paused. "Well that would do it. What the hell is he?"

"He's a shapeshifter. That's what we just saw on the tape. A shapeshifter's eyes will usually flare at a camera or intense light."

"That's it? You saw his eyes flare?" Kathleen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it. Your friend shot at this guy with no effect. The only thing that'll slow these guys down is silver. And the only thing that'll kill it is a silver bullet or knife or…anything silver, right to its heart."

Kathleen sighed. "Alright. So what am I supposed to do? Have the department packing silver bullets?"

"That's what Dean and I would do," Sam replied, glancing to his brother. "But you tell your department that and they'll think you're nuts. Tell you what. Dean and I will come down to Minnesota and take care of this for you."

"You sure?" she asked. "It's a serial killer. The FBI's all over this and I know what would happen if you boys were spotted."

"I'm sure. It beats you going after this thing yourself."

"Alright. Call me when you get down here at this number, extension 263."

"Will do."

Kathleen hung up the phone and opened the file for the video on her computer. She watched it again, fast-forwarding to the end, where Sam and Dean had reacted to something. Then she went back, pausing it. "Huh. I'll be damned."


End file.
